The invention relates generally to communication systems. The handling, transmission and storage of wireless and wired messages, using a protocol such as TCP/IP, can be problematic due to slowness in the handling of incoming traffic and delivery of outbound traffic. Incoming handling can be slowed by slow file creation, fragmentation and overhead delays arising from the storage of individual messages as files in a storage system. Outbound message delivery speed can be limited by the slow and unpredictable nature of looking up domain name servers, slow or delayed remote server response, remote systems being busy or down, and finite computer resources, such as size of the memory.
Systems for handling messages are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,058,389 and 6,353,834, which provide an extensive background for the field and definitions of various components used to process data.
For wireless handheld and computer devices, particularly as related to the Internet, there needs to be a more efficient method of receiving and delivering messages.